In the construction of resistance thermometer detector probes, it is important to provide an assembly constructed such that the resistance thermometer element is in good thermal contact with the object or region in which the temperature measurement is desired while at the same time being sufficiently sturdy in construction to withstand any shocks or vibrations to which it may be subjected and at the same time being resistant to other environmental conditions such as chemical attack, etc. When the resistance thermometer element is a thin film element, the above requirements are of equal importance or of more importance than they are with regard to the resistance thermometer assemblies of the wound-wire type.
Prior art devices have not had sufficiently short response times, sufficiently short immersion depths, and sufficient resistance to shock and vibration to make them useful in many applications where accurate temperature measurements are desired. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a detector probe assembly for thin film resistance elements which is resistant to shock and vibration and which has a quick response to temperature change while at the same time being simple and easy to construct, and therefore inexpensive to manufacture.